


Uneasy Smile

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chyna attempts to keep Trish safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy Smile

Chyna isn't sure exactly when she noticed that Trish hides behind her smiles. She just knows she does. Chyna is silent as she watches Trish, trailing behind Vince like some kind of a lapdog. Trish looks at her, looking almost as if she wants to escape. Chyna knows she's risking her job by approaching Trish and yet, she can't not offer the woman a little of a helping hand. Clearly this angle is depressing Trish to the point she smiles only through force of habit. 

"Trish, are you okay?"

She can't help but speak softly, she might act like a bitch but she loves Trish, in a way that she can't stand to have anyone else see. The way that Trish looks at her though, is enough to make her willing to risk herself and her job. Trish is almost shaking and Chyna sighs softly, moving to pull Trish off to one side. 

"Is he upsetting you?"

"No."

Trish is lying through her teeth, forcing a smile back onto her face time and again. 

"Trish... just tell me... honestly."

Trish says nothing, pulling away and refusing to speak. Chyna watched her go for a little while, then followed.


End file.
